Simple y claro
by Darkkie
Summary: slash AL Legolas siente que si se queda en la Batalla del Abismo de Helm, morirá. Con eso en mente, Legolas decide hacer la tarea más difícil que jamás haya hecho en su vida. Le dice Aragorn una mentira, simple y clara


Simple y Claro 

Autor: The Dark Rouge aka Vilondra,Goddess of Darkness (con su autorización) 

Fanfiction  storyid=1354657

  
Resumen: Legolas siente que si él permanece en la Batalla del Abismo de Helm, morirá. Con eso en mente, Legolas decide hacer la tarea más difícil que jamás haya hecho en su vida. Le dice  Aragorn una mentira, simple y clara. Basada en un episodio de Roswell.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
Legolas camino lentamente hacia la puerta. Sabía que Aragorn podía estar detrás de ella y él necesitaba hablarle a solas. Legolas lo había pensado una y otra vez, había decidido que era demasiada carga para Aragorn. Aragorn no necesitaba el peso de Legolas sobre él mas de lo que ya le tenía. Por eso Legolas iba a mentirle. Llegaba con un pequeño discurso acerca de su razón para dejarle. No quería que Aragorn supiera que él pensaba de sí mismo como alguien que tría la mala suerte.

Legolas tomó la perilla y le hizo girar. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Aragorn miró como Legolas caminaba solemnemente.  El se levantó y se dirigió a saludar a su amigo. Pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de Legolas y la forma en que su amigo parecía contener las lágrimas. "¿Qué pasa, Legolas?" preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad. Legolas tomó aire. Era el momento.

"Aragorn, yo he pensado mucho esto, y he llegado a una difícil conclusión. He pensado en lo que quiero decir, o simplemente no decir nada"

"Bien, esto es así. Aragorn, yo no quiero vivir con miedo. Yo quiero vivir una vida normal " Aragorn miro a Legolas tratando de imaginar a donde llevaría todo eso. Legolas hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "Yo quiero casarme, Aragorn, quiero tener hijos". Legolas tomó un profundo respiro. Aragorn le miraba. Legolas continuo, "Y quiero que mis hijos estén sanos y a salvo".

Legolas tomó de nuevo un profundo suspiro. Aragorn parecía estar peleando por mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos. Parecía saber que era lo que venía. "Aragorn, yo te amo. Pero yo no quiero morir por ti." Aragorn tenía las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos en ese momento. Legolas podía visiblemente ver el daño interior en él. A Aragorn le dolía saber que él amaba a Legolas tan profundamente y que Legolas le amaba a él, pero que Legolas no moriría por él. Aragorn podría morir y más por salvar a Legolas. "Vete" Aragorn dijo con enfado con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. "Aragorn, lo siento," dijo Legolas dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "¡SOLO VETE!" Aragorn gritó a medias. Legolas salió corriendo por la puerta. Nunca paro de correr. Corrió al salir de la puerta, al bajar los escalones, fuera de las puertas del Abismo de Helm, sobre muchas colinas de Rohan, y hasta Mirwood, ninguna vez volvió la mirada atrás...

Legolas sonrió cuando corría de regreso a su hogar. Lo había hecho. Podría ver a Aragorn otra ocasión. Esto lo sabía. Legolas podría ir a Gondor después de la guerra. Y podría ser una nueva mañana para todos.

Aragorn miraba pensativamente con los ojos cegados como su amor huía de la fortaleza del Abismo de Helm. Él sonrió internamente. Legolas estaba a salvo. Y Legolas podría regresar a Mirkwood y encontrar a alguien que pudiera amarlo. Y estaría libre de cualquier daño. Repentinamente una brusca voz detrás de Aragorn dijo "¡Cuando tenga en mis manos a ese elfo! Aragorn, ¿Has visto a Legolas?" Aragorn se giró hacia Gimli. Sonrió antes de decir "Él se fue".

*** Epílogo Parte 1 Miedo ***

  
Legolas corrió ciegamente hasta Gondor. Tenía que estar allí, él tenía que estarlo. Aragorn se iba a casar con Arwen ese día. Y Legolas no podía dejar que eso sucediera, sin decirle a Aragorn lo que realmente pasó ese día hacía ya un año, sin decirle de sus verdaderos sentimientos..  Legolas vio a Gondor aparecer encima de él. Sonrió. Era el momento.

Aragorn caminaba junto a Elrond. Volteó detrás y vio la gente. Los gemelos estaban allí como también Galadriel y Celeborn. La comunidad sentada junta esperando por que iniciara la ceremonia. Allí estaba Gimli hablando con Eowyn felizmente. Había llorado por horas después de que Aragorn le dijera lo que había pasado entre él y Legolas.  Guardó silencio y no hablo mas de eso. 

Allí estaba Gandalf con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Se había asombrado con la noticia de la partida de Legolas. Parecía pensar que Legolas se había ido por otra razón. Pero nunca expresó cual era. Y Aragorn recordaba en ese momento, que antes que la boda empezara, como es que Gandalf le había confrontado...

"Aragorn, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Aragorn se sorprendió por la pregunta de Gandalf. ¿Había olvidado los eventos de ese día? "Yo estoy aquí para casarme con Arwen, mi único y verdadero amor, ¿lo has olvidado, Gandalf?". Gandalf suspiró. " Yo no he olvidado tal cosa, Rey de los Hombres." Gandalf se giró e inclino la cabeza. "Pero Aragorn, ¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres?" Aragorn vaciló. Desde luego que esto era lo que él quería. Arwen a su lado era todo lo que él necesitaba para seguir adelante. Pero algo allí parecía faltarle y Aragorn no sabía que era... sus pensamientos se iluminaron cuando Gandalf dijo, "Él regresará a ti, Aragorn. El te ama y tú a él. ¿Te vas a dar por vencido tan fácilmente? Él regresará a ti. Y, Aragorn, si tu realmente lo piensas.. Él nunca se fue." Y sin decir otra palabra Gandalf dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta dejando detrás a un Aragorn muy confundido.

Aragorn observó a las otras caras de la comunidad. Sam, Merry, Pippin y Frodo estaban hablando alegremente. Ellos aún no sabían lo que había pasado entre Aragorn y Legolas. Y Aragorn planeaba mantenerlo así. Pero alguien faltaba. Y Aragorn lo quería de vuelta.

Arwen caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a su padre y su futuro esposo. Sonrió visiblemente. Arwen había estado esperando por este día por mucho tiempo. El día en que las almas de ella y de Aragorn se unieran por las leyes y por el amor. Y sellar esa unión con un simple beso. Era el momento.

Arwen y Aragorn se pararon juntos ante Elrond. (Me saltó toda esa basura por que no sé lo que significan o como decirlas) ¿Tu, Arwen aceptas a Aragorn, para ser tu esposo fiel por siempre y en la eternidad y aún en la muerte? Arwen sonrió. Ella miró a Aragorn con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro. " Yo acepto". Se esparcieron entonces unos aplausos que resonaron a través de todo el salón. 

Pero ahora era el turno de Aragorn. "¿Tu, Aragorn aceptas a Arwen para ser tu fiel esposa por siempre y en la eternidad y aún en la muerte?" Los ojos de Aragorn exploraron los rostros del salón de nuevo. El no podía hacer esto. Pero.. Él tenía que hacerlo. "Yo.." Aragorn nunca terminó. Sonó un BANG y dos largas puertas de roble se abrieron de golpe.

La silueta de una figura se dibujaba a través de la luz de la puerta abierta. Todos las miradas del salón se concentraban en ella. Lentamente la figura avanzó en la luz. Muchas bocas abiertas. La boca de Aragorn se abrió enteramente al revelarse la figura. Era Legolas.

*** Epílogo Parte 2 Ángel ***

Legolas estaba exhausto. Había corrido todo el camino hasta Gondor desde Mirkwood a pie. Estaba cansado. Legolas sentía como si fuera a caer en ese momento allí mismo. Notó que todos le miraban, lo cual hacía sentir en las ganas de desmayarse aun más. Pero Legolas tenía que mantenerse en pie. Él tenía que hacer esto. Observó e inmediatamente vio a quien estaba buscando. 

Aragorn estaba parado atónito junto a Arwen y Elrond. (Los cuales estaban en estado de histeria). Legolas tomo aliento y empezó a caminar hacia su amor. Todas las cabezas volteaban conforme pasaba. La comunidad, excepto por Gandalf, estaban boquiabiertos.

Gandalf estaba sonriendo. "Bienvenido de nuevo", susurró como Legolas pasaba por su lado. "Gracias" murmuró de regresó. Legolas se detuvo delante de Aragorn y Arwen. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Legolas ya estaría muerto sobre el piso. Arwen Y Aragorn le miraban con dagas fulminantes en sus ojos. Legolas tomo aliento antes de que comenzara a explicarse.

"Aragorn, lo siento," dijo Legolas " Yo no quise decir lo que dije. Yo podría morir por ti y mas. Yo solo lo dije como una excusa para irme. Parecía que traía la mala suerte conmigo donde sea que yo iba. Y tenía miedo de que tu y Gimli fueran asesinados. ¿Podrías perdonarme, Aragorn?" Legolas miro suplicando a Aragorn. Aragorn continuaba en silencio. Gandalf estaba en lo cierto. Legolas había regresado. Y Legolas aún le amaba como antes. Le había dejado para protegerle. Aragorn fue traído de nuevo a la realidad por las palabras de Legolas diciendo, "¿Y bien?, Di algo". Aragorn no dijo nada. En su lugar el se adelanto y abrazó a la temblorosa figura enfrente de él. Aragorn podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo de sus propios ojos. Entonce él susurró en el oído de Legolas. "Yo siempre te perdone, Legolas. Tu hiciste lo que creíste correcto y por eso te lo agradezco. Requirió mucha valentía el dejar a tus amigos en su hora de necesidad. Pero hazme un favor, Legolas". El le apartó suavemente y miro a Legolas al rostro. "¿Cuál?"  preguntó Legolas. Aragorn sonrió silenciosamente.

"Nunca huyas. Legolas. Sigue hacia delante y acepta lo que es y no trates de cambiar lo que es. Lo que sea que tenga que pasar pasara no importa lo que nosotros hagamos. Por eso no gastes tu tiempo tratándolo. ESO solo trae mas pena. Y no importa cuan tan duro lo intentes nunca cambiara lo que debe ser, ¿entendido, Legolas?" Aragorn levanto el rostro de Legolas por la barbilla. Legolas sonrió. "Pienso que puedo manejar eso.." dijo. Aragorn acercó a Legolas aun mas. Ellos casi se encontraban el uno al otro cuando, "¡ARAGORN!". Aragorn miro a su alrededor y sintió que su corazón se paraba. El había olvidado donde se encontraba y lo que se suponía que el estaba haciendo. Estaba allí para casarse con Arwen. Pero el no podría. No ahora que Legolas regresaba a su vida.

Arwen veía furiosamente a Aragorn. "Di, Yo acepto", ella ordenó. "No", fue la sencilla respuesta de Aragorn. Todos en el salón se encontraban asombrados. Arwen estupefacta. ¿Cómo podía él hacerle esto a ella? ¿Cómo podía dejarle a ella así? "P-pero Aragorn, ¡Tu tienes que casarte conmigo!", tartamudeo Arwen. Aragorn se encogió de hombros "¿Quién dijo que yo TENGO que casarme contigo?" Yo no tengo que casarme con nadie" Arwen se sobresalto. "Nadie me dice NO a mí" advirtió ella. Aragorn camino hacia ella y le respondió "Creo que fue lo que acabo de hacer" dijo él. Aragorn se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Vamos, Legolas" ordenó Aragorn encaminándose hacia la puerta abierta, Legolas asintió antes de seguirle. Las cabezas seguían al hombre y al elfo mientras salían del templo.

Tan pronto como ellos estuvieron afuera Aragorn se volvió hacia Legolas. "Yo no iba realmente a casarme con ella, ¿sabias? Dijo. Legolas asintió. "Y bien, ¿qué tanto has hecho en todo este año? Preguntó Aragorn mientras miraba a su alrededor, "No mucho. ¿Y tu?". "No mucho" Ellos permanecieron de pie en silencio por un momento. Entonces Aragorn se inclinó y finalmente, después de dos años de espera,  beso apasionadamente a su amor. Había sido mucho el tiempo el que le habían obligado a esperar. Aragorn comenzaba a pensar que nunca podría tener un beso de su verdadero amor. Permanecieron así, en un apasionado abrazo que parecía eterno. Después de unos momentos se apartaron. Agitados se volvieron y se dirigieron hacia el palacio de Gondor. "Sabes," dijo Aragorn después de un momento. "La gente va a encontrar esto muy extraño" Legolas sonrió "Nosotros solo tenemos que ponerlos en línea. Simple y Claro."


End file.
